


Under His Skin

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 31, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Tattoo parlor/role reversal combo for AUgust 2020. This is a sequel to “Under Her Skin,” my fic for Day 29.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020





	Under His Skin

“Are you sure you want me to put permanent ink into your skin?” Wanda asked as her fingers hovered over his skin.

Vision turned his head to look at her. “Absolutely. I like the idea of you putting a permanent mark on me.” Nothing about the way he said those words was suggestive, but Wanda blushed at the thought, nevertheless.

“Okay.” She leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. Returning to the curve of his spine, Wanda ghosted her fingers over one the few blank patches of skin on his body. She used the stencil Vision had created to outline the stylized W, that could also have been an M or some sort of crown depending on the angle of view.

Wanda couldn’t resist kissing the spot when she finished stenciling the outline. Vision let out a satisfied almost-purr. She was tempted to say the tattoo could be put off for another time in favor of other activities, but she suspected she would always think that way.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the needle, letting it hover over the outline. “Last chance.”

“I trust you. Please, go ahead.” She pressed the first dot of ink into his skin. It took only a matter of minutes to finish the outline. The next task was to switch inks and fill in the design with red. When Wanda finished her task, she bandaged the area as Vision had taught her and as she had learned from getting eight or nine tattoos of her own over the last few years.

“All done.” He started to sit up and turn around as moved over to the sink to wash her hands. “I think it turned out well.”

“I am certain that it did.” He was regarding her intently and Wanda ducked her head. He held out his hands to her, pulling her into his lap. “Thank you very much, my love.”

“You’re welcome.” She rested her lips against his collarbone, starting to work her way up his throat. She could feel the little vibrations of his breathing against her mouth. “What now? I’m free all day.” Wanda had only to look into Vision’s eyes to get her answer.


End file.
